Previously we investigated membranes at pH 7.0 when peptides possess two positive charges on lysine residues at each end. It assures peptide miscibility in the lipid bilayer. Presently we performed investigations at pH 9.5. EPR data indicates that at this pH peptide aggregation in the lipid bilayer occurs because of the absence of charge repulsion. This investigation is in progress.